S.L.A.M.
S.L.A.M. was a superheavyweight (originally a heavyweight because there was no superheavyweight class at the time) built by Steve and Lowell Nelson as the first robot from Team K.I.S.S. It was a robot armed with a gas-powered spinning wedged shell which was made out of a 28-inch sewer pipe. S.L.A.M. was built after the Robot Wars 1997 event which inspired the father-and-son team to build a robot, but when the Robot Wars 1998 event was cancelled the two had to wait until a highway underpass street fight to use S.L.A.M. in combat (where it fought Ginsu). S.L.A.M. fought in the Long Beach and Las Vegas competitions as well as the first two seasons of BattleBots, but never had much success. S.L.A.M. stood for "Steve and Lowell's Attack Machine". Robot History Long Beach 1999 S.L.A.M.'s first match was against Rhino. Rhino won on a judge's decision and S.L.A.M. was now in the loser's bracket. After it won against Agrippa by forfeit, it went up against Rhino again. Rhino won by KO and S.L.A.M. was eliminated. S.L.A.M. wasn't finished, however, as it participated the gigabot royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Las Vegas 1999 S.L.A.M.'s first and only match was against Minion. In the match, Minion drove bumper-first at S.L.A.M. while it was still spinning up to speed but missed, allowing S.L.A.M. to reach full speed. Minion then turned around and began to push S.L.A.M. while damaging it with its twin saw blades. Minion pushed S.L.A.M. into the killsaws, which completely immobilized it. Minion won by KO and S.L.A.M. was eliminated from the tournament. S.L.A.M. wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. S.L.A.M. starts spinning its shell and hits Minion's saw blades, ripping off the drive-train for the saw blades in the process. S.L.A.M gets bumped by Ginsu and S.L.A.M. starts spinning again. S.L.A.M. hits Ricon from the side and gets bumped by Ginsu again. S.L.A.M. hits Ricon's front and Ginsu charges straight at S.L.A.M. S.L.A.M. was pushed against the spikestrip and started spinning again. S.L.A.M. hits the side of Ginsu and almost flips it onto its side. Suddenly, S.L.A.M. stopped moving and Ginsu charges straight at S.L.A.M. again. Ginsu stopped moving right next to the immobilized S.L.A.M. and after World Peace and Ricon were the only ones that were fighting, the time ran out and World Peace was declared the winner of the superheavyweight royal rumble. Season 1.0 S.L.A.M.'s first and only match in Season 1.0 was against DooAll. As S.L.A.M. started spinning its shell, DooAll was moving slowly out of its starting square. DooAll lowers its rear wedge and collides into S.L.A.M. S.L.A.M. stopped spinning and both robots were almost caught on the killsaws. S.L.A.M. moves to the corner of the arena and DooAll starts pushing it against the spikestrip. DooAll backs up and S.L.A.M. escapes right on the killsaws. DooAll pushes S.L.A.M. against the spikestrip and S.L.A.M.'s spinning shell stopped moving. DooAll backs up and S.L.A.M was having control problems. DooAll took a small lift from the hellraisers and starts pushing S.L.A.M. with its pneumatic ram. DooAll backs up again and kept pushing S.L.A.M. against the spikestrip. As S.L.A.M. was still having control problems, DooAll backs up once more and raised its rear wedge and pneumatic ram. Suddenly, DooAll was also having control problems and drives itself hard against the arena wall twice. DooAll was barely moving and S.L.A.M. was being counted out. DooAll won by KO at 2:51 and S.L.A.M. was eliminated from the tournament again. S.L.A.M. wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, S.L.A.M. nudged Super Rhino from the rear and S.L.A.M. hits one of Ronin's static spikes. S.L.A.M. kept on spinning and slams into the rear of Super Rhino again. S.L.A.M. hits Ronin's static spikes again and S.L.A.M. stopped spinning. S.L.A.M. tried spinning its shell, but it was being bumped by a big pile up of superheavyweights. S.L.A.M. was barely moving and was hit by Super Rhino's pneumatic spike. S.L.A.M. was moving around the arena and tried spinning its shell again. Eventually, S.L.A.M. broke down by the entrance ramp and the time ran out soon after. Minion was declared the winner of the superheavyweight royal rumble and S.L.A.M. lost overall. Season 2.0 S.L.A.M. was scheduled to fight Cyclone first, but Cyclone had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. S.L.A.M. won by default and was scheduled to fight Ronin next, but S.L.A.M. had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Ronin won by default and S.L.A.M. retired after this. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 5 Mark Beiro Introductions "From Quincy, California, weighing in at 239 pounds. With a Number 5 ranking and from the creative father and son team of Lowell and Steve Nelson. Introducing, Steven and Lowell's Attack Machine. Also known as, S.L.A.M.!" "It's the round mound of pound. It's 304 pounds of brute force. Lets hear it for S.L.A.M.!" Merchandise Any appearances by S.L.A.M. in merchandise are listed below: *S.L.A.M./MiniBot Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning flails Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots that have Forfeited a Battle Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots made into toys